Rise of the Gryphon Order
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Sixth year fic. A new order is formed, one that will make those that oppose it fearful, and those that stand by it protected. May have Multiple ships, no slash.
1. A Short Stay in Purgatory

**A Short Stay in Purgatory **

It's amazing how lightning storms are created to cleanse the world. If a person thought about it, this is the most violent way to purge the earth's surface of its filth. Each lightning strike lit the sky, each thunder crash shook the world.

In the smallest bedroom of four Private Drive sat a boy watching this particular storm. Now this boy wasn't the only person who found storms fascinating, but he was distinct regardless. His unruly black hair that would never lie flat, emerald green eyes, and thin frame made him unusual to the rest of the occupants. The two things that made him even more alone were that he was a wizard, and that he bore a scar that showed where he was hit with the killing curse and survived.

Harry Potter sat watching the storm and thinking about the events that had happened such a short while ago. He had been involved in the debacle at the ministry, in which only he was physically unharmed. He could remember how proud they were about their skills, all were at the top of the DA, and woefully unprepared for the fight.

The thing that had saved them was how underestimated they were, both in number and skill. It seemed odd to Harry as he sat watching the storm that he was the only one to not be physically injured, but the one with the most emotional damage. The death of his godfather Sirius Black had pushed Harry to the breaking point, and Dumbledore dropping that prophecy on him had broken his spirit, but now it was forged stronger.

Turning away from the window, Harry sat on his bed as his one companion flew to his shoulder. As he sat stroking her feathers he said, "one day in purgatory down Hedwig, a whole lot more to go." Deciding to get some memorization done, as he now had a dark lord to kill, he pulled out every book he had and began sorting them. Listening to the pounding of the storm, he sorted them into ones that held magic that could possible be useful in defeating the Death Eaters that would come after him and those that didn't.

He was tempted to burn the unnecessary books, except some of them were gifts. Separating the gifts from the completely useless, he began reading first year books and would work his way up to the previous year.

Harry was able to memorize a great majority of the spells in his beginner books. He moved on to second year books with the ferocity of a starving man. Harry had never been a bad student, but wanting to vanish into the crowd had taught him not to perform above average. Now that he no longer cared about blending in, he pushed himself to the limit.

No one, not even Ron and Hermione, knew that Harry Potter was very good at studying and preparing for a class, and that most of the time, the exception being potions, he never really tried as hard as he could. Everyone wanted the 'boy-who-lived' to be exceptional, and to spite them Harry did his best to blend in.

After finishing all his second year books, he turned to his third, and favorite, year. Third year reminded him of Sirius, but he refused to give in to his pain. It surprised Harry that he could remember things very clearly that he was reading, and for that matter how fast he was reading. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four in the morning. Deciding that he would pick it up in a few hours, he laid down and went to sleep.

The next day still held traces of the previous night, clouds threatening to pour out at a moments notice. Exhausted, Harry lay back and relaxed slightly and let his mind wander. He had heard that the second stage of grieving was anger, and he would stay there until he got some pay back. It would probably disturb Hermione that he wanted revenge, Ron wouldn't say anything out loud and would go along with it, but he wasn't too worried.

After a lying in bed thinking, he came up with an idea. Quickly making his way over to the desk and pulling out a piece of parchment and wrote two letters.

_Dobby,_

_I would like for you to work for me. While I know that I am in a location that might reveal you, I would still like you to work for me. I understand that you work at Hogwarts and that Winky is under your care, or was at the last time I visited, I would be very happy if you would at least consider it._

_The odd thing is Dobby, we are a lot alike. You lived with the Disgust of the Malfoys for years, much like I live with the disgust of the Dursleys. While my imprisonment can in no way compare to yours, I understand slightly what it might have been like._

_Well enough of my ramblings, even if you cant or don't wish to work for me I would still be happy to be visited by a friend._

_Harry_

_Remus,_

_I would ask how you are doing, but it's probably not to good. I would like to ask you some questions, but this is not the place to do it. I know that losing Padfoot a second time must really hurt, because it hurts me just losing him once. I would like to talk to you soon, as soon as you can._

_I know that it wasn't my fault that he died, but I still feel some responsibility about it. I know that it is no more my fault than his, but I can't stop thinking about what I could have done different._

_Please stop by soon._

_Harry_

Once he finished up the letters he called Hedwig over. "Go to Dobby last girl. Wait and see if he has a reply, if he doesn't then come on home. Fly safe." After she left, Harry left his room for a shower. A quick shower helped him feel rejuvenated and he stepped downstairs to get something to eat.

After giving his Aunt a large sum of money when he got home, there was food in the refrigerator that was for him and unappealing to Dudley. After making a few sandwiches, he returned to his room and continued his studying. A few hours after the sandwiches were gone, Harry heard a small pop. Pointing his wand, which he had been holding in his while practicing wand movements, at the sound he was pleasantly surprised to see Dobby holding an exhausted Hedwig.

After Dobby placed her in her cage, he answered Harry's unspoken question. "Mister Lupin was at Hogwarts visiting with Master Dumbledore. Dobby was asked to serve when Harry Potter's Hedwig came through the window." Dobby bounced from one foot to the other. "Mister Lupin says he will come soon, but not for a few days. Dobby would be happy to work for Harry Potter…" he looked unsure of how to say what his hesitation was.

Harry smiled and gestured to a seat. Dobby got a huge smile when he was asked to sit. Once he settled down, he continued, "Winky is not doing well Harry Potter sir. Winky is doing better, but Dobby is afraid to leave Winky."

Harry nodded, "and this is why you feel you can't work for me." Dobby bowed his head and nodded sadly. While Harry had thought about Winky and the state she might be in, after all she could never go back to her family as they were all dead, he thought that she might be in a better frame than she was. "Dobby, what do you think would help her to get better?"

Dobby looked at Harry curiously before replying, "Winky needs a master. Winky hates being free house elf." He stopped and drew what seemed to be a steadying breath. "Winky need to be bound to a master, but no masters or mistresses want a disowned house elf."

A sigh escaped Harry's lips, Hermione was going to hate him. "Dobby, while I would still like you to work for me, I believe that Winky is in desperate need of help. Would you please get her, I would like to speak with her." Dobby's eyes lit up, which was not the reaction he was expecting. Dobby jumped off the chair and with a quick bow he vanished.

Harry didn't have to wait long until Dobby returned with Winky. Winky tried to stand up straight, a look of pride showing in her face, it would be impressive if her eyes didn't appear slightly bloodshot as if she had been crying recently. Winky took a step forward, "Harry Potter sir ask for Winky?"

Harry smiled, though it was slightly strained. He kept thinking how many different ways Hermione was going to kill him. "Yes Winky, Dobby here tells me that you wish to have a master, is this true?" Her eyes lit up with barely contained hope, which sent any thought of me trying to get her on as a free house elf out a window, and she nodded very slowly.

"Then I would ask you to be my house elf." Harry held up a hand before she could accept. "There are a few things that you will need to understand as my house elf. First is that I would like you in something presentable, so you are to wear a robe with my personal emblem on it. Second, you will have a monthly stipend of ten Galleons for items that are for your enjoyment. Lastly, I would prefer that you call me Harry, as I don't feel comfortable being called anyone's master. Is there anything that you don't understand?"

Winky shook her head no, "nothing ma-Harry Potter sir."

Harry placed his hand on Winky's head in a ritualistic manner and said, "then I welcome you Winky into my service." Once that was done, Harry felt like he had come out of a trance. Glancing at Dobby showed that the house elf was overjoyed.

"Harry Potter sir is truly a great and kind wizard," Dobby said with a large smile.

As confusion reigned in Harry's mind, he realized that he was hungry. Before he could even say anything, Winky handed him a plate of food. After thanking her, he explained what he wanted as far as their help. Dobby was more than happy to help be an independent relay in between Remus and Harry.

After learning about what Winky could do as she now that she was in his service, he sent her after several catalogs of various stores, and to locate a place he could buy a trunk with a lot of extra room. After she left, Harry asked Dobby a question that had been bothering him, "how did I know how to do the binding ritual?"

Dobby shrugged, "Dobby does not know Harry Potter. Dobby has witnessed only one other, but Dobby never heard what was said." Harry thanked Dobby and asked why she had been so willing to wear clothes. "Winky want to serve. While most house elves this would mean freedom, Harry Potter made it a part of accepting to work for him." Dobby looked slightly wistful, "Dobby wishes he could stay, but Dobby has things to attend." After a goodbye, Dobby went off.

The next several days found Harry and Winky becoming very good friends. Winky had found a store that sold some multi-compartment trunks similar to the one used by the fake Moody in Harry's fourth year. Once he acquired it, Harry began buying various books that could be helpful. Winky ensured that he ate and did more than simply walk from his room to the lavatory.

Remus arrived at the door on a morning a week after he had first contacted him. After ensuring that it was indeed him, more by the look in his eyes than anything else, they went for a walk down by the park. The majority of the trip was made in silence except to talk about general things. Once they arrived at the park, Remus came to the topic at hand. "What did you want to talk about Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I just wanted to talk. I realize that I am not the only one who lost someone and I thought you might like the company." Remus gave a genuine smile. "Besides, who else could I ask to talk to? Ron and Hermione wouldn't really understand, the Weasleys in general are out, the only professor I might turn to is McGonagall but she has many other people to worry about other than me, so that would make you the best choice."

Remus chuckled, "yes it does seem like that." We found a bench to sit on and enjoy the feel of the sun that had finally come out. We sat in silence for awhile until Remus asked, "so where do you want to start?"

Harry watched a few kids playing for a minute before he said, "I don't know. It's like every time I think my life is going somewhat good, I have people who care about me and I care about, it feels like some more powerful being throws something in to mess it up." He ran a hand through his hair, "I just get tired of fighting some fool who feels that he has to beat me."

Remus shrugged, "well there was that prophecy that was made, and the fact that you were able to beat him not only as a baby but several times afterwards." He ruffled Harry's hair, "you are a threat to him, you give people hope. That hope can cause a person to go to work even in fear because there is someone out there that goes through worse."

Harry nodded and they fell into silence again. "So how many of the order are watching us?"

"There had better be none, this is my time to guard you." Remus smiled. "Don't worry cub, you'll be leaving here soon enough."

They sat watching children playing until it was almost time for Remus to leave. Before Remus disappeared Harry said, "I would like to become an animagus if possible, mostly to see if I can."

Remus didn't seem surprised, he seemed a little sad. "Sirius was going to start teaching you this summer when you came. I'll get you all our old notes and then some."

After Harry returned to the Dursleys, he felt a small weight lift off of him. While it wouldn't relieve the guilt he felt completely, it felt so good to be without it.

The next morning Pig showed up with a letter from Ron, while Hedwig showed up with a letter from Hermione. After relieving Pig of his letter, I went to Hedwig and took hers. Ron letter was a poor attempt to talk about anything and everything except what he felt would upset Harry. Hermione's was fairly more direct.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to say hi and remind you that you can write or call me at anytime. I know that you are probably blaming yourself for what happened, but I want you to know that it's not your fault. Snuffles was there to protect you, his own actions placed him there at that place and that time. We may never know why it happened, but it did. Where ever Snuffles is, I bet he is watching over you._

_Be safe Harry and write soon._

_Hermione_

Harry smiled, direct as always. He had always admired her for the way she had stood by him when he was right, and told him when he was wrong. Sighing, he went to get a book and begin reading a revised version of his fifth year material.

He worked late into the night trying to memorize the new spells, he got about a quarter of the way through before he gave up for the night. He would write his responses in the morning.

Winky woke him up in the morning to remind him about the letters he needed to write. Before she could disappear for breakfast Harry asked, "how is it that you know about my decision about the letters? I could have simply decided not to respond."

Winky bowed, "Harry Potter bound Winky to him. Winky is good house elf and always pays attention to master."

Harry smiled, a slight blush forming, "always?" Winky started to nod, before shaking her head no very quickly. She left to prepare breakfast, which she did in the trunk as it had the facilities, and Harry went out for a jog. Harry had gotten good at running distance, he ran from the Dursleys to the park and back in about twenty minutes.

Arriving back at the Dursleys, Harry went for a shower. Winky had been disgusted by Harry's muggle clothing and had resized it to fit Harry better. The result was that he no longer looked like a hooligan. After his shower, he sat and ate the meal Winky made while he wrote his letters.

Winky sat with him and ate, although she was uncomfortable with it. Winky had said that it wasn't proper for a house elf to eat in front of their master, but Harry had convinced her, without ordering her, that he wanted her there. Dobby showed up just as he was finishing with a smile on his face. After handing the notes from Remus, he and Winky left to do whatever.

Harry had realized that there was something between Winky and Dobby, and he was happy for them. At least two people he that he knew found some happiness in the darkness. After sending Hedwig with the letters, he began to try and read the notes Remus had sent him. On the top was a note that said, _The map is the answer._ Smiling he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lines swirled on the page before forming:

Messr's Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail present: A guide to animagus transformation.

The page served as a menu for everything else, much like the Marauder's Map. Harry spent most of the day reading through the various things, the primary steps, shortcuts that shouldn't be taken and the like. By the end of the day he had a renewed sense of pride in his father and godfather's abilities.

Smiling he continued reading until suppertime. Dobby was still around so they had a pleasant conversation through the meal. Afterwards Dobby asked, "Harry Potter sir, may Dobby ask something of you?"

"You may ask Dobby, but I can't guarantee a response," replied Harry.

Dobby looked uncomfortable, as if he was unsure whether or not to continue. Winky placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder, which he returned with a smile. "Dobby would like to serve Harry Potter, like Winky serve."

Harry closed his eyes. 'Hermione's going to kill me, multiple times,' he thought to himself. "How exactly do you mean Dobby? I thought you liked being a free house elf."

Dobby rocked back and forth on his feet. "Dobby like being free house elf, but," he glanced at Winky, "Dobby feels it would be better for Dobby to serve Harry Potter."

Harry could feel his curiosity and embarrassment being perked. "Could you just be in my employ as a free house elf and that fix all the," Harry smiled, "problems?" Dobby looked surprised, but shrugged. Suppressing a laugh Harry said, "well then, you shall be under my employ until such time as you wish to leave. The same goes for you as well Winky."

Winky made as if to protest but Harry said, "I know that you wouldn't leave me, but if I have children and they treat you badly, you may leave at anytime."

After supper and a bit more reading, Harry went to sleep.

The next morning as he was enjoying a conversation with Winky and Dobby, Harry received a letter from a regal looking owl with a letter that Harry instantly recognized as Dumbledore's from the handwriting. Though he was loathed to read it, he still opened it.

_Harry,_

_I understand that you have been in contact with Remus. I would say thank you for he has become much happier. Dobby has informed me that you have enlisted Winky into your services. I would have preferred that you have talked with me before you did this, but I understand that you have your reasons._

_I find it very interesting to note that you have also retained Dobby in your service as well. He has informed me of such when I asked why he had not been attending his duties in the castle. You inspire a loyalty that few realize till they cross it my boy._

_I will not take up anymore of your time except to say that a fair few of our members think that you run too much._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'So Dumbledore still wants all the cards in his hand,' Harry thought to himself. 'Well that's fine, but I don't think I'll play.'

Hedwig returned with a letter from Hermione that said she was glad to hear from him and gave the phone number 437-64663 and told him to call her sometime soon. He stroked Hedwig's feather's and said, "I hope she's got some owl treats for you girl. You spend a lot of time running messages between us.

Another week passed before Harry got a message via Dobby. It read:

_Tomorrow an hour before dawn._

Soon, very soon his stay in Purgatory would be over. Soon he would begin preparation for the end.

* * *

**A/n: 3615 words. This is my attempt to write a "official" story. Tell me if I should continue, and a better Chapter title.**


	2. Departure From Purgatory

- 7 -

Chapter II: Departure

Winky woke Harry up in plenty of time to be ready for the Order's arrival. As soon as he sat down to wait, with his wand in hand, he heard a small pop. Facing it, he saw Remus, Tonks, Moody and a few others he didn't know.

Keeping his wand trained on them, he met Remus's eyes. He saw caring and compassion, and no sense of detachment that would indicate he was being controlled. As he was lowering his wand, Moody said, "what makes you think that we're not here to kidnap you?"

Harry pointed to Remus, "no death eater could look at me the way he does, and I don't feel any detachment from him that would indicate that he was being controlled." Moody looked surprised by this, but said nothing.

Remus grabbed Harry's trunk and said, "everything here Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good we have thirty seconds." Tonks placed a letter on the bed and everyone placed a hand or finger on the portkey, which was a sock.

Once the portkey activated, everything went spinning until it stopped suddenly with a thud, which was Harry and Tonks losing their footing. Looking around, Harry felt his chest tighten as he realized that he was back in the Black Manor.

Harry noticed that the curtains still hung over where Sirius's mother hung. Looking at Remus he asked quietly, "is there anyone else here?"

Remus shook his head, "as Sirius was the last male Black, the house goes to his heir. Technically that's you."

As everyone except for Remus and Tonks left, it was decided to move the conversation down to the kitchen. Once they felt they could talk normally, Harry asked "how can I be Sirius's heir? He never had custody of me."

Tonks chimed in, "doesn't matter, his will came into effect since he died as a free man. In that will you are named as the heir."

Remus looked nervous, "there was also another part to that."

"What is it Remus," Harry asked picking up on his nervousness.

Remus took a deep breath and said, "his will name's either me or Peter as your guardian in the event of his death. Fortunately it's in that order."

Harry's eyes lit up, "does that mean I can live with you?" Harry truly missed Sirius, but had decided to at least live so as to honor Sirius.

Remus missed the hope in his voice, "yes, that is if you wish."

A smile broke on Harry's face, "what do I have to do?"

Remus seemed surprised, "you really want to?" at Harry's nod a smile crossed Remus's face.

"Well don't I feel out of place," Tonks muttered. Fortunately she wasn't quiet enough not to be heard.

"You're more than welcome here Tonks," Harry said. Tonks smiled and nodded. They talked about what would be going on in the next few weeks. In a couple of days the three of them would go to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will. The Weasleys might come over if Harry wanted, and Hermione had asked that she be allowed to come over as well.

Harry glanced at Winky for a moment when he heard this. Placing it in the back of his mind, he asked, "where's Kreacher?"

Remus's expression grew dark, "Dumbledore asked us not to kill him. He asked me to tell you that it would be a personal favor to him."

A snarl crossed Harry's face before being replaced by a smirk. "a personal favor you say? I believe I have a letter to write." Looking at Tonks he asked, "it's not blackmail if someone owes you a favor right?"

She shrugged, "not to my knowledge."

Turning to Remus he said, "then I believe I'm going to call it in." Remus looked confused before his eyes widened and he returned a smile.

Quickly taking a piece of parchment, he wrote:

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_It has come to my attention that you do not wish Kreacher killed. Now while I understand your 'give the guilty a second chance' philosophy, I believe it was stated that you would view this a favor. Therefore, I would like to make a request, so as to keep the balance sheet level. After all, we wouldn't want me to ask for things once I return to school, that just wouldn't do._

_Even knowing that my owl will not allow herself to be intercepted, I would like to ask this question in person. As this is a time sensitive case, I would like to conclude our business as soon as possible. Perhaps in two days after supper?_

_Harry Potter_

As soon as he finished, he went and called Hedwig. Once she was off, he returned to the kitchen to find Remus glaring at Kreacher with murder clearly on his mind. "Easy Remus," Harry said calmly, "he's my insurance that Dumbledore will give me what I want."

Kreacher looked at Harry, "New master is no master."

Harry replied, "never enter a room that anyone else is in, and under no circumstance are you to leave the house." Kreacher muttered curses but did as he was told. As Tonks had to leave for work, she said goodbye and left.

Remus and Harry walked around the house deciding which rooms would be used for guests. Harry picked out a room for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Winky walked with him as he decided on themes for each. He decided that Ron's room would have a quidditch theme, posters of the Chudley Cannons mixed with a few other teams so as to keep the room from becoming overly orange. Ginny was harder, as he knew less of her, he decided that her room would be in darker colors. None would be black, but it would be dark greens, blues, and browns. Red and gold were out as they would mess up the idea.

Hermione was easier than Ginny, but harder than Ron. It took him a good hour before deciding to decorate the entire room in a forest theme. He wasn't sure why, as he knew that she wouldn't mind living in the library, but it just seemed to feel right. He asked Winky to remind him to ask Remus if he could help enchant it.

Finally he found Sirius, room. Remus was standing outside as if waiting for him. Together they walked in to see an amazing sight. The room seemed to be a combination of an open sky and a forest. What surprised them was that a letter was placed on the pillow. Remus moved and picked up the letter, as Harry froze when he saw it was addressed to him. Remus handed it to him, as he took it with trembling hands.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then I died trying to help you at the Ministry. The upside is that I accomplished my goal of protecting you. I know that you might be sad and blame yourself in some small way about my death, as you are the reason I'm going._

_I have to wrap up soon, we are almost ready to go. I pray you don't read this, but if you do then I ask one thing of you. Live. Remus might tell you that I placed your guardianship in his hands and I hope you will accept._

_Got to go, we are all gathered. Be safe,_

_Sirius_

Tears showed on Harry's face as he handed the letter to Remus. He was trying very hard not let the tears fall. Remus read the letter and a look of sadness crossed his face. "I knew he wrote something, but not what. It explains his somber attitude right before we left."

They stood there just looking at the room. Sirius had placed a stag, dog and wolf that wandered around together. Occasionally a raven yelled at the three, and the stag seemed cowed by it, much to the amusement of the wolf and dog. Harry looked at Remus for an explanation.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know the significance of the raven, except that it's acting much like your mother did with us."

Harry walked up to image of his godfather's animagus form and placed a hand on it. It seemed to recognize him and called all the others to it. Much to Remus and Harry's surprise, the images came out and walked around Harry.

The raven landed on his shoulder while the stag and dog walked around him, while the wolf walked over to Remus and seemed to be inspecting him. Harry almost wished that they would turn into his parents, but dreaded the idea.

After what felt like days, but was probably a few minutes, the images returned to the wall, but not before they looked at him one last time. Harry watched as they returned to wandering the walls. Neither spoke for awhile until Remus broke the silence, "that explains why he was in here so much. That was a powerful bit of magic."

Harry was touched by the thought, though disturbed that Sirius had done it. Remus picked up on it and said, "Sirius knew that the chances of him getting his freedom were slim. My guess is that he wanted you to have at least one thing from him."

Harry decided that he wanted to use the room as his own, even though it made him slightly sad. After a quick lunch, Harry decided that he wanted to invite Hermione over. Remus gave him an odd look but said nothing. Harry asked Dobby to deliver the invite as Hedwig hadn't come back yet.

Not ten minutes later Dobby returned with a hastily written letter. He said Hastily, but even then Hermione's handwriting was still very neat.

_Harry, _

_I would love to come, but I can't for three days. Some friends of my parents are staying and I can't give them a good excuse without even more questions being asked. Since they leave in two days, I should be there early on the third. Again thank you for inviting me._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled, so once he officially took ownership of the house, she would be the first non family to stay there. Setting up his plans for Hermione's room was fun, as Winky seemed to understand exactly what Harry wanted done in the room. It had become very noticeable that Winky seemed to know what Harry wanted almost all the time. At times it was unnerving, and at others very beneficial. Harry had yet to design a coat of arms for Winky to wear on her gray robes, and seeing as he had little else to do, he focused more attention on getting it done.

A full day passed with Harry trying, and failing, to create a personal crest. He had studied his family's crest but decided against incorporating it. Finally he was sitting in his room talking to Remus and Tonks about it. Tonks said that she never felt the need to have a personal crest, and Remus said the same. Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration, until he froze looking at the wall.

Remus and Tonks turned and saw a very interesting image. The stag stood in the middle of the wolf and dog, while the raven seemed to be pulling up in flight. Harry's eyes lit up as it seemed to give him an idea. Winky, who could draw exceptionally well, quickly sketched the image and showed it to Harry.

Harry smiled when he saw it, and whispered a few words to Winky. Winky seemed embarrassed and quite pleased and bowed quickly before vanishing. Turning his attention back to Remus and Tonks he smiled and they talked about plans for the next day.

Remus and Tonks, both of whom were named in the will, would escort Harry to Gringotts for the reading. Remus said, "the will is the original one he made when he first left Hogwarts. He said that there was little that he wanted to change so it remains the same." Apparently his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix were also named in his will.

The next day found Harry feeling rather subdued. He dressed in some of his better robes, which reminded him he needed to get some new ones. Breakfast was somber and soon it was time to go to the reading. They took the Knight Bus, as Harry was unable to apparate. They arrived at the Leaky Caldron in plenty of time and made their way to the bank.

Arriving they quickly found themselves in an office with two other people. While Narcissa was expected, Percy Weasley was not. Before anyone could say anything, a goblin came in and began the reading. The will was fairly straight forward. Sirius offered an amount of one thousand galleons to each of his cousins in the event that they renounce their husbands. To Tonks and her mother he left a sum of one thousand each and Remus got the balance of the account that was left.

He declared that since he was of sound mind and body when the will was made, he named Remus Harry's godfather in his stead. To Harry he left all the properties that he owned.

Once the reading was done, Percy decided to interject, "Remus Lupin cannot become Harry's legal guardian."

Tonks cut in, "yes he can. The law only says that a person unable to protect themselves from a werewolf may not be under their guardianship. The age that it ends is at thirteen, when they are judged to be able to decided for themselves if they wish to take the risk."

Harry gave Tonks a smile and signed that he agreed to have Remus as his guardian. The three of them left and gathered some money so as to go shopping. Once they left the bank Harry asked, "why was Percy there?"

"The Ministry sends a member not involved in the will to oversee execution. Percy was probably sent because they had nothing better for him to do," Tonks said.

The rest of the day was spent buying new clothing and enjoying the sunshine. Lunch was eaten out as they had slowly made their way around. Remus, Harry and Tonks didn't say much until it was time to return to the house.

During supper, Harry explained his intention of getting a way to be undetectable while training with magic. Tonks said, "I understand about wanting to use magic, but why are you training?"

"Because I have dark idiot after me. I don't see myself as having the luxury of having free time," Harry responded coolly. He explained about his intentions during the summer and the basic ideas he had for the school year.

Remus and Tonks sat there making suggestions until Dumbledore showed up. Dumbledore looked like he usually did, except that he seemed more tired. Dumbledore took a seat and asked, "what can I do for you my dear boy?"

Harry just sat there. While he knew what he wanted to say, he was attempting to bury it so as to not give away his thoughts. "I want to be able to train to face Tom. That means I need access to both facilities and qualified people."

If Dumbledore was surprised by this, he didn't show it. "Well it's not well known, but any house under the Fidelius Charm is undetectable to underage magic." At this point he paused. "As for people to train you, many of the order have other responsibilities."

Harry smirked, "that's ok. I only want Tonks and Remus." Dumbledore nodded. "I just thought you should know, I'll be returning here to live with my legal guardian."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Why? You don't intend to bring the Dursleys here do you?"

Harry shook his head, "they are not my legal guardians anymore. Remus is." The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless. Total shock.

"What," Dumbledore sputtered, "but the law says that a werewolf…"

"Can't become legal guardian of anyone under thirteen. Fortunately for me, I exceed that requirement." They sat there staring each other down, while Harry tried to control his thoughts. Instead of pushing him out, Harry focused on the feeling of the Cruciatus Curse. The effect worked better than he hoped, Dumbledore reeled from the memory.

"Now is there anything else Professor? If not, I have a guest coming early tomorrow and would like to be awake to greet them." Harry stood as did Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore left the room, Harry collapsed back into the chair he had been sitting in.

Remus walked in and looked at Harry, "What happened in here?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged, "turns out that the Fidelius Charm prevents the underage magic detectors from noticing me here. This means I have one thing to do before I go to sleep."

Harry stood and walked into the front foyer and faced the curtains covering the picture of Sirius's mother. Harry knocked over the troll leg umbrella stand. Predictably Mrs. Black started her screaming until she noticed Harry wand pointed at her.

Harry's eyes were cold as he said, "Reducto." His aim was true and hit the picture straight on. The picture and a good portion of the wall were reduced to dust. Kreacher let out a scream and launched himself to attack Harry, only to find himself suddenly hung up by an unseen force.

Winky appeared and looked positively feral. "Kreacher bad house elf. Kreacher attack master." Winky stared at him as if it was she could do not to attack him. Kreacher must have realized that he was out numbered because he left the room grumbling.

Once he was gone, Winky and Dobby quickly cleaned up the mess made by Harry. After apologizing for making such a mess, he decided to turn in as Hermione would be coming over the next day.

The next morning found Harry up in time to greet Hermione when she came. As it was still early and he hadn't eaten breakfast before she showed up, they went down into the kitchen for the food.

"What happened to the picture of Mrs. Black," Hermione asked.

"She was on the receiving end of a reductor curse," Harry said evenly. Hermione looked curious but said nothing.

After breakfast Harry showed Hermione to her room. Thankfully Hermione was pleased with it. "It's wonderful Harry thank you." As she started to put her things away she said, "I'm glad Winky is enjoying her freedom now. Apparently Professor Dumbledore deciding to have her work here has done some good."

Harry was surprised at her presumption. "Hermione, Dumbledore didn't ask her to work here, I," he faltered, "I talked with Winky earlier this summer and I decided that it would be better for Winky to work for me."

Hermione still seemed optimistic, "well I'm glad she is enjoying her freedom."

Harry put as much distance between her and him, "she's not free Hermione. She wouldn't accept being free." Hermione stopped in mid-movement.

"You mean that you enslaved Winky," Hermione looked like she was either going to cry or start throwing hexes. "How could you Harry?"

Dobby popped in just in time to keep Harry from answering. "Harry Potter is not at fault Ms. Hermione. Dobby tell Harry Potter about Winky, Dobby tell Harry Potter that Winky not like freedom." Dobby started twisting his ears, "Dobby scared Winky might harm Winky so Dobby tell Harry Potter. Harry Potter good for Winky."

Harry placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder, "thank you Dobby." Dobby looked at Harry with a look of pure adulation and left. Turning back to Hermione, "I bound her because she viewed her freedom as a punishment. I know that she is loyal to the point that I could tell her a secret and she would never tell anyone unless I told her to."

Hermione seemed surprised by the defense that both Harry and Dobby had used. "I see. I'm sorry Harry, I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Harry shrugged. "I would have been surprised if you hadn't. I know that you view the enslavement of house elves wrong, but sometimes it's for the best."

They sat talking about what they had been doing so far since they had last saw each other, Neither realizing that they rarely finished a sentence between the two of them.

**A/N: 3379 words. Wow, so continuing is a good thing. In three days I got 20+ reviews to continue, so I will. Next Chapter III: Alliances, Partnerships, and Friendships.**


	3. Ties That Bind

**Chapter III: Ties That Bind**

A couple of weeks passed with Hermione and Harry training. To the outside observer, it would seem that neither had the upper hand, yet Harry almost always own. "I keep telling you Hermione, you leave your right side open to much."

Hermione glared at him, "the only person who has the ability to exploit it is you Harry. Not Even Remus and Tonks can do it." This was their second duel in which Harry didn't pull his punches. While Harry was not the type to treat her lightly and be defeated, he rarely used anything that she didn't know.

Harry birthday was coming up, which Harry forgot. Fortunately for him, no one else did. There was a big party planned at Grimmauld Place that was being kept under wraps so as to be a surprise. Hermione wanted him to relax, but thought the surprise party wouldn't help.

Hermione had started realizing that she and Harry were very capable of understanding each other with little actually said. The first instance was a week ago when they had carried on a conversation that was only half in words. Hermione wouldn't have noticed if Tonks hadn't of been there and asked what they were talking about.

Several other times Hermione had noticed that the two of them were capable of conversing without actually being aware that thoughts were not completely expressed. She had witnessed a similar event watching Winky talking with Harry.

Winky was opposed to throwing the party, but relented when she realized that they would go around her. Mrs. Weasley wanted to bake the cake, but Winky wouldn't have it. Winky had said, "if you must make a party, Winky will take care of everything."

Mrs. Weasley was surprised that Winky was so fiercely loyal, but no one told her that Winky was bound to Harry. So the day before Harry's birthday party, they dueled same as every other day. Even with Hermione's increasing level of proficiency, Harry still subjected himself to training with Tonks and Remus afterwards. When Hermione had asked why, Harry said, "I have a bad habit of finding myself in situations where I am outnumbered, exhausted, or both. So I need to be ready just incase."

Hermione was worried by Harry's fervor in training, but she knew that it would do little good to try and effect an immediate change.

Remus had been watching Harry's progress closely, and at times felt saddened that he would feel it necessary to achieve such a level. Harry was now able to push Tonks to either a standstill, or with Harry victorious. He had watched Harry training Hermione, as neither Tonks nor himself had attempted to duel her yet. Judging by her performance, she would be at Tonks level as soon as she learned the proper skills that were required for aurors.

Tonks and he had grown close, as one tends to do when they are grieving, but had not actually talked about it. No one question the two adults as to their sleeping arrangements yet, as neither was ever found outside of where they were supposed to be. It had become very comforting to have someone not repulsed by what he became a few nights a month.

Remus watched as Harry sent a glare at the end of a match that was met with a responding glare. It was unnerving that they knew each other so well that they didn't have to say things, it was also saddening. Saddening that the two of them had been through events that brought unity in military units.

As Harry prepared for the upcoming duel, Remus decided that they needed to talk. "Harry, are you aware that you hardly say more than two words to Hermione?"

Harry looked mildly surprised, "I talk to her all the time, even outside of duels."

Remus shook his head, "no you don't. Most of the time you talk to each other, it's with various movements and half spoken words."

Harry shrugged, "so? What does it matter?"

"I'm telling because if you don't get used to talking to each other, then people will start talking about your behavior and start drawing conclusions." Remus sighed, "Tell me Harry, is there a girl that you like at school or otherwise beyond just friendship?"

Harry looked at him for a long while. "Not that I would admit to."

Remus was shocked, "what do you mean 'admit to'?"

Harry closed his eyes and drew a few deep breaths, "everyone close to me gets hurt Remus, I know you and Tonks can defend yourselves, but if I fell for a girl and she became a target? I would be at the mercy of the death eaters."

Harry opened his eyes, which now blazed with anger, "I can't live until Voldemort is gone. I will not put another person at risk that I have not ensured that I can do no more to protect them." Remus could feel Harry anger manifest in ripples of pure power. It was truly an awe inspiring sight.

No sooner than it manifested, than it was reigned in and contained. Harry looked at Remus and asked, "shall we begin?"

The resulting duel was interesting because Harry had stopped saying what spell he was doing. Harry occasionally used magic without actually saying the spells, it was most noticeable in his duels with Hermione, and it was gradually becoming a more consistent occurrence.

Remus had heard that there was going to be a fairly well trained Defense teacher, but he hadn't been told who it was. Tonks knew, of that he was sure, but had as of yet told him. Remus soon found himself bound for his lapse of focus.

Harry watched as Remus let himself be pulled into his thought and took advantage of it. After helping him up, they decided to go to lunch, which would start in a few minutes. Winky had told him that there was a surprise party scheduled for him in a few days, so Harry decided to let everyone have their fun and pretend to be surprised.

He knew that Hermione and Remus were upset with the pace he was setting, but neither complained to him. Remus helped him in his goal of being like his father and Sirius in becoming an animagus. So far he had gotten the general idea of what his animal would be, and it would be large enough to restrain a werewolf.

He knew there was something about his animagus form that was different, from what he understood it was rare for a person to get anything other than a non magical creature. While Harry delved deeper into what it was, Hermione was talking with Winky about the party.

Winky and Hermione were of the same mind, neither thought that a surprise party was a good idea, though Winky had said that she told Harry there would be one, but not why. Winky had started to refer to Hermione as she did to Harry, letting the occasional mistress slip.

Winky had come to truly enjoy living under her new mistress, she was so kind and caring. Winky knew that Mistress had some odd ideas out her people's servitude, but she explained as best she could why most preferred to serve. It was very advantageous to being secure in a family, as it was considerably better for raising a family.

"I still don't understand why all house elf's have to be servants if they don't want to," Hermione said with a confused expression.

"Many would serve happily free, but many fear that they would be cast off for asking," Winky replied while keeping an eye on the various dishes that were being prepared. Winky was very proud of her skill, after all it wasn't common, even for one her people, to have more than two or three things being done at the same time. She was currently focusing on nine things, ten if she was to include the conversation with her mistress.

Hermione nodded seemingly lost in thought. "So trying to convince them to take freedom will not be easy," she said to her self. Hermione was not about to give up, but she understood why Harry had bound Winky. While for the time being she was content to leave things as they were, she would convince Winky that being free was much better.

Winky and Hermione talked about the plans for the party, which Winky was reluctant to plan as it was intended as a surprise. Winky was very in tune with what her master wanted, more so than with her previous master. It still stung that she had been dismissed so easily, but she was serving a much kinder and better master.

Winky finished preparations for supper, all that would be necessary was to make sure that it didn't burn. Winky wanted to keep her mistress company, so she summoned some of her sewing so as to keep her hands busy.

Winky wondered if her Mistress understood the significance of Winky referring to her as mistress, even if she rarely said it. Her master had invited Miss Tonks and Mr. Remus to join the family, which made them mistress and master respectively. Winky wondered if Miss Hermione realized that she was apart of her master's family, as much if not greater than Mr. Remus.

Hermione noticed that Winky seemed to have drifted off into thought, and even then she kept supper moving along fairly easy. Hermione knew very little about house elf magic, as it was not documented in the least, but she watched as the various dishes moved to where they were needed and Winky seemed not to pay any attention to them.

Deciding not to break her concentration, Hermione went in search of a new book to read. As she was wandering the shelves, Hermione saw Dobby sitting reading a book. Letting herself be known she asked, "what are you reading Dobby?"

Dobby turned to her with a sad smile, "Dobby just reading, Dobby not have much to do now that Harry Potter live with Mr. Remus."

She sat down and asked a question that had been bugging her, "Dobby, what can your people do with magic?"

Dobby, who was happy to have something to do, answered, "House elves can do most household charms. Dobby can clean house, but Dobby cannot make house. Dobby skilled for house elf, Dobby can do six things on his own."

Hermione seemed surprised and said without thinking, "but I just saw Winky doing nine things at once."

Dobby smiled and nodded, "Winky is very skilled, but she also bound to Harry Potter."

Confusion, which seemed to becoming a standard today, was clear on Hermione's face, "what does being bound to Harry have to do with anything?"

Dobby looked at her carefully, as if judging what to tell her. "House elves magic increase when bound to a wizard. Winky can do five things on her own, but with Harry Potter she can do twice as much." Seeing her confused face he continued, "House elves that are bound become tied to the wizard or witch that bound them. If they are born into the family, they are bound to the family. By being bound, Winky is tied to Harry Potter's magic."

Dobby took a deep breath, "Dobby's parents say that when a house elf is first bound being bound to a family, they is tied to life of wizard or witch who bound them."

Hermione looked shocked, "so if Harry dies, Winky will die? That hardly seems fair."

Dobby shrugged sadly, "That is how it is done Ms. Hermione. Dobby not want to live without Winky, but Harry Potter not want to bind Dobby."

Hermione didn't know what to say, this was a lot of information to take in. Fortunately she didn't have to say much as Winky appeared to say supper was ready. Hermione excused herself and went to clean up for supper while trying to comprehend what she had been told.

She wondered, did Winky know that she had been tied to Harry's life? Did she really hate freedom so much that she would serve Harry to death. She knew that Harry had no clue, or he wouldn't have bound Winky. Hermione soon joined Harry and Remus for a wonderful meal. Hermione threw glances at Winky wondering if because she was tied to Harry's very life, Winky was always able to tell exactly what Harry wanted.

Harry noticed that Hermione was looking at Winky in concern, but didn't want to push it in front of Remus. The meal was mostly discussion about what was being planned for the next year, regardless of whether or not they had a good teacher. Harry was unwavering in the thought of being able to train himself if need be.

Harry and Hermione went to the library to read some more spells, but apparently Hermione had other plans. As soon as they were away from Remus, she turned to him and asked, "are you aware that Winky is bound to your life?"

Harry looked at her confused, "what are you talking about Hermione?" This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Hermione went from looking about to hit him to a much calmer expression.

They sat at one of the tables as Hermione explained to Harry what Dobby had told her. Harry listened in silence as she explained the various things about binding a house elf. While Harry was impressed that she knew all this, he also knew that Winky needed to have the protection of being bound.

"Hermione, thank you for telling me," she looked like she had just won something, "but I'm not going to free Winky."

Hermione started to object, but stopped when another voice spoke, "Mistress not understand, Winky cannot be free."

Hermione looked at Winky, forgetting that Harry was even there, and asked, "why? What is stopping you from being free?"

Winky bowed her head, "Winky is not normal like other house elves. If Winky is freed, Winky will be shunned by all others. Even Dobby still has respect, but that is because Dobby left bad wizard family. If Winky dismissed from another good family, Winky will be disowned by other house elves. Even Dobby."

Hermione didn't understand why Dobby would shun her and said so. Harry decided to interject, "Hermione, you know how in the wizard world there is a stigma attached to being muggleborn?" When she nodded he continued, "well for house elves if they are dismissed from a family that is considered good, then they are slightly distanced from other house elves until they prove that it wasn't their fault. Winky has one strike against her. Which means that she can't be dismissed from my service."

"But what about her life being tied to yours," Hermione asked in a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Is it fair that she will die when you do?"

Harry looked at her calmly, "no it's not, but I don't know how to fix it without freeing her and I won't do that to her." Harry kept his eyes level with Hermione, even though he wanted to look away. "I'll ask Dumbledore if he knows anything, but I doubt it's even known about as most of time there are very few free house elves."

Hermione didn't stop bothering him until he had wrote the letter and sent it off with Dobby. Finally they started working on the studying they were there to do. Soon enough for Hermione, Dobby returned with a response.

_Harry,_

_I am confused as to why you are asking this now, as I assumed that you already knew this. As I don't have all the information about how you preformed the ritual, I can not say if it can be done. As I have a small bit of free time tomorrow, I believe that it would be prudent to have this discussion in person._

Albus Dumbledore 

Harry showed Hermione the letter and she agreed that it would be enough to appease her. Soon after they decided to turn in and wait for Dumbledore to arrive.

The next day had Dumbledore arriving during lunch and staying for the conversation they had set up. Remus realized that this was a conversation that he had no place in, so he excused himself to do something else.

Once he left, Dumbledore decided to start things off. "Well Harry," he pretended not to notice that Harry was looking at him coldly, "could you tell me how you went about the ritual. Please remember that accuracy is very important, as in this ritual what you say and how you do things matter very much."

Harry closed his eyes to focus but kept drawing a blank, "I can't remember much more than that I was more than happy to welcome her."

Dobby appeared and said, "Dobby watched Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter placed his hand on Winky's head and said, 'then I welcome you Winky into my service'."

Dumbledore looked shocked, which was more than just unsettling. "Are you sure that Harry actually touched her head Dobby?" When Dobby nodded Dumbledore looked put out, "Then there is nothing anyone can do."

Hermione asked, "why is there nothing anyone can do Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly, "The ritual states that a person is to hold their hand slightly above a house elf's head and say they welcome them. Harry placed his hand on her head, which means that she serves Harry first, no matter what."

Harry didn't see a problem with this and said so. "What does that matter? Since I have no interest in the order than being advised of any tactical information you can provide on the death eaters it shouldn't matter."

Dumbledore shook his head, "you are to young my boy, you should enjoy your innocence while you can."

Everyone in the room felt a wash of power flow over them, "I don't have innocence Dumbledore, I only have naiveté. Tom has taken any sort innocence from me so I would kindly remind you that I may be young, but I am fairly well trained given the circumstances."

Hermione tried move to tell Harry to stop, but found she couldn't. She asked, "what do you mean 'circumstances' Harry?"

Dumbledore struggled to speak, but felt as if his throat was closed. What he saw when he looked at Harry, shocked him. Harry's face belayed the pure sense of power radiating off of him. Dumbledore noticed that Ms. Granger had no trouble speaking, which meant that it was at least some what under control and made it even more terrifying.

Harry looked at her, a flash of kindness showing, "I've had Voldemort after me since that prophecy was made. All he knows is that it says that a child will be born of parents who had three times prior defied him would have the power to defeat him, and that child would be born as the seventh month dies." Harry glanced at Dumbledore before continuing, "Dumbledore knew this and had the only order members to thrice defy him to go into hiding. That was my parents and Neville's. You know the rest."

Hermione looked appeased and didn't seem to think there was anything else to ask. Harry leveled Dumbledore with a look that clearly said not to contradict him. "Thank you for coming Headmaster," Harry said coolly, "I'm sure that you have much more important things to do."

Dumbledore stood and as calmly as possible nodded and quickly left to contemplate this new development. Hermione was shocked at the clear dismissal of their Headmaster, but could tell that Harry was not in the mood to talk about his attitude.

Hermione had felt the wash of power, yet for a second it felt like it recognized her before passing her by. It was interesting, but she decided to file it away for the time being. She watched as Harry drew himself inward and calmed quickly. She had been witness to various feats of Harry's magic recently, but this by far superceded it.

As soon as Harry was done, they separated, Hermione to the library and Harry to work on something Remus had given him. She knew that whatever it was, it wasn't dangerous so she would wait, however impatiently, for him to tell her what it was.

The next few days passed in relative peace, Harry and Dobby were secluded from time to time but nothing else of any notice happened. Tonks started to stay around more, and when she wasn't hanging around Remus, she was schooling Harry in the talents of being an auror.

Harry's birthday was also brought the O.W.L. scores. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the kitchen when the owl came and dropped them off. Harry laughed at Hermione's expression, "don't worry, except for astronomy, I'm fairly sure that you were at the top of the score chart."

Hermione glared at him before looking back at the envelope. "Open it for me," she said much to the amusement of Tonks and Remus. As he started to break the seal, she snatched it back and tore into it. Harry continued to eat as she read over her scores.

Hermione beamed, "nineteen owls!" She started jumping around and immediately asked to borrow Hedwig so she could write her parents. Harry agreed, chuckling at her attitude. He noticed Remus looking at him, obviously waiting for Harry to open his results.

Harry waited, quietly eating his birthday breakfast, until Hermione came back downstairs. Hermione looked at him, suddenly embarrassed that she hadn't waited to hear his results. Harry very calmly, which was to belay his nervousness, opened the letter and gave it a quick look over.

"I totally bombed everything," he said before placing the letter back in its envelope. Remus and Tonks caught on that he was playing a trick and said nothing.

Hermione tore the letter away, "that can't possibly be right," she said disbelief evident in her voice. She read his scores.

"You got fourteen owls," she said looking at him confused. Her confusion ended when everyone, save Winky, started laughing. She smiled slightly and glared at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "it just means that I qualify for auror training. Bet Snape will be mad that I got into his advanced potion class. Though I'm surprised that I got a owl."

Hermione just shrugged and they talked about what they were going to do that particular day. It was obvious that they wanted something outside away from the house. Harry knew that they had planned a party, but didn't have the heart to tell them not to bother.

Harry and Remus would go into Diagon Alley for some more robes, which was supposed to take them all day. Harry caught Remus's eye when he was about to complain. Harry didn't actually want to have to shop for clothes for the entire day, therefore he didn't want Tonks or Hermione to go with them.

Dobby would go with them to help with the purchases and they were to leave as soon as they could get into some clothes that would blend in. Harry met Remus a short while later. Before they left Harry said, "I finally figured out how to bring out my animagus form. I want to show you sometime."

Remus nodded and they went off to buy some new robes. They talked about nothing of importance, simply enjoyed the time away from everyone else. If one were to have passed them as they enjoyed the walk, an outsider would have thought they were father and son even though they didn't look alike. There was a sense of belonging that radiated from them that clearly said that no matter what their looks, these two were family.

* * *

**A/n:3963 Words. Boy, and I thought that this was going to be a hard chapter to get to 2000 words. Many thanks to all you who read, and an extra thanks to all who review. I need someone to tell me when I mess up. Here are Harry's Owl scores.**

Potions 

Theory-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

Transfiguration 

Theory- O

Practical- O

Overall- O

Charms

Theory- O

Practical- O

Overall- O

Care for Magical Creatures

Theory- O

Practical- N/A

Overall- O

History of Magic

Theory- N/A

Practical- A

Overall-A

Herbology 

Theory- EE

Practical- O

Overall- EE+

Astronomy

Theory- EE

Practical- A

Overall- A

D.A.D.A.

Theory- O

Practical- O+

Overall- O+

14 owls


	4. The Past That Was Forgotten and What Lay...

Chapter IV: The Past That Was Forgotten and What Lay Hidden Beta

A/n: This Chapter has been beta read.

Harry and Remus found that they were both tired after just two hours of walking around shopping and sat in the Leaky Caldron just relaxing. They kept their conversation light with very little effort. So far they had acquired the robes they would need, and some basic muggle clothing, but they still needed a few more things.

Harry was glad to sit and just for a little bit pretend that he was no more than an ordinary person. The two of them joked about the party that was planned, as Harry had already told Remus that he knew about it. Remus told him most of whom that was expected, it was basically the Weasleys and a few order members that he knew. Harry was glad at the small size, but felt uncomfortable about having to face Mrs. Weasley.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, he loved her as the mother he never had, but Harry also knew that she would try and protect him, which was the last thing he needed now. He also knew that she hadn't approved of Sirius as his guardian, and Harry was pretty sure that she wasn't going to like that Remus, a werewolf, was now Harry guardian.

Harry looked at Remus and asked, "why did you not try and contact me before we met in my third year?"

Remus seemed taken aback at the sudden change in topic, but not surprised. "Dumbledore thought it would be better that you get used to the Wizard world first. I trusted that he would tell me when he thought you were ready, but unfortunately he seemed to have forgot. Every time I asked, he said simply to trust him." Remus's eyes darkened, "if I knew that you had been placed with the Dursleys, I would have gotten in contact with you a lot sooner."

Harry smiled, "glad to hear it. So what do you think will be the reaction to you being my guardian?"

Remus, pulling himself out of thoughts about the past, said "I'm not sure. I bet someone will have a problem with it. The question is whether or not they'll push it during the party."

Deciding to return to getting their clothes, they stopped at a store that sold various pieces of dragon hide. Walking in, one of the employees greeted them, "are looking or are you here to pick up a order?" Saying that they were browsing, the clerk said, "I will be in the back if wish to purchase, feel free to browse our entire collection." With that said, he bowed himself out and returned to his work.

They walked around looking at various pieces of dragon hide. After awhile, Harry asked Remus, "you think it would be a good idea to get some for protection?"

Remus nodded, "yes, most aurors have some as they tend to stop basic curses and reduce the power of stronger ones."

Harry nodded and picked a few pieces to use, both were Hungarian Horntail. Bringing the pieces to the clerk, he asked, "can make these into a pair of pants and a vest or shirt?"

The clerk nodded, "yes, but you seem young to have to worry about needing the protection they can give you."

Harry smiled, "you can never be to careful."

The clerk nodded and gave the price. After getting the measurements he said "We will have it done in an hour." After paying the man, Harry and Remus left to pick up the last of the clothing they were required to get, muggle clothing.

Harry was glad that he was raised a muggle, as some of the clothing available was laughable, and that was just in the men's section. Picking up several pairs of pants and shirts, the two of them paid for them and quickly left. Remus, who had exposure to muggle clothing through Lily, was laughing along with Harry at the designs they had seen for men to wear.

"I can't believe that they consider that to be appropriate wear in front of muggles," Harry said in between laughs. The two of them enjoyed some ice cream as they walked around waiting for the various orders to be finished. They looked at some books and picked up a few that were supposed to be upper level defense and offense spells. Remus was surprised at the selection, as most were borderline dark, but didn't say anything.

Happy with the purchases, Harry saw a piece of jewelry that he thought Hermione would like. Deciding to step in, Harry quickly explained to the merchant which one he wanted.

As the merchant was wrapping it, he asked, "this lady friend of yours must be someone special."

Harry nodded, "she's my best friend."

The merchant chuckled, "that exactly what I said, right up to the day I married her." He smiled, "those were the best years of my life. Thank you."

"For what sir," Harry asked curious.

"For reminding me of better times, for reminding me of why I still get up everyday."

"Did you lose her in the last war?"

"No, thankfully no. She died in an accident trying to protect people, she was an Auror."

Harry nodded his understanding and thanked the man for his time. Returning to Remus, He said nothing about what he had bought and why. About ten minutes later their purchases were finished and they began the walk back to Harry's new home.

After arriving and cleaning up, Winky appeared and informed him the party was ready for him to make his appearance. Thanking her, Harry put on a nice pair of robes over his dragon hide and walked downstairs to face an unknown number of people, some of whom would be the Weasleys, namely Molly Weasley.

Opening the door to a loud round of "surprise", Harry simply stared at everyone. As they realized that he was not surprised and was probably in shock, Ron walked up as if the sacrificial lamb. "You all right there mate?" If it hadn't been for recent events, Harry might have at least had a smile. Now however, he looked at them levelly.

"I'm fine Ron. If you all will excuse me, I will just be a moment and then you can enjoy yourselves all you want. I ask that you try and keep the noise down, as I have things I need to do." If he had been acting, the effect might have been humorous, but he wasn't. Looking at Winky he said, "very nice decorations Winky, thank you."

As Harry grabbed some food, Molly Weasley said, "this party is for you, after all it's not everyday that you turn sixteen."

Harry didn't even spare her a glance, "unfortunately I don't have the luxury of time." The shock from his clear dismissal of what was supposed to be an enjoyable situation, coupled with his complete ignoring of Molly, had people sitting back to see what happened. As he finished a sparse meal, as Winky could provide him some if he required it, Molly grabbed his arm.

"Whatever Professor Dumbledore has you doing can wait for at least one evening," she said in a slightly commanding tone.

Harry struggled to contain his anger that he felt at the presumption that he would obey her. "I was not asked to do anything by Dumbledore, but if you haven't realized I have an insane madman after me, and he doesn't seem to want to give me the luxury of an evening."

Hermione, who had witnessed this before said, "let it go Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Remus, "I can't believe this, what thoughts have you put in his head? He's just a child!"

Harry turned towards her and his anger out pacing his ability to contain it. "Don't you dare blame Remus," he shouted, "he has nothing to do with the fact that right now I do not want to celebrate my birthday!" Harry's eyes blazed, and to the on lookers it seemed as if the fire was barely contained inside him.

Molly, taken aback, "Harry I didn't," she began.

"Correct, you didn't! Winky informed you that a surprise party wasn't something I wanted, and she was right as far as it went. I knew about the party, but I didn't have the heart to say that I didn't want one. Besides, I doubt you would have listened." Harry started rubbing his scar, he could feel the twisted happiness of Voldemort at his rage.

Hermione started to try and get in between Molly and Harry, but Remus had the good grace to keep her out of the line of fire. Once he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted, he turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you want to know what I think about on my birthday? Do you?" At her hesitant nod he said, "I think about how much I wish I could have one good memory of my parents."

Shock was on everyone's face, though Remus bore both shock and sadness. Mrs. Weasley said, "I didn't know Harry."

Harry was not letting her off so easily. "You want to know the really twisted part? For most of my life it was any memory, any that had them in it." The few people who knew about what he saw when he was around a Dementor winced. "You want to know what my one memory is?" Not waiting he said, "I remember their last few moments alive. I remember that my father tried to protect my mother and me. That my mother sacrificed herself to protect me."

Tears started to form in his eyes, "do you have any idea how much I would give just to have a memory of my own that does not have my mother's death scream in it?" A few deep breaths later he continued, "so thank you but no thank you. I will be doing what is necessary, not what is enjoyable." With that Harry walked out.

The bomb that was dropped on the mass majority of those gathered was played out in different ways. Ron, who knew about what Harry saw when faced with a Dementor, was shocked by realizing what he took for granted, his family. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ginny was beside her, though she looked more shocked than actually in tears. The only person in the room that didn't have a shocked reaction was Neville Longbottom, his was one of understanding.

Harry returned to his room and raised a privacy ward. This last bit of restraint gone, he started to destroy the room. He threw his chair, smashed the desk, he even upended his bed before he had nothing left to destroy. Sinking to his knees, he let out a scream full of all the emotions that he was keeping bottled up inside.

Harry was unsure how long he sat on his knees, his energy spent. He felt someone lay a hand on him as Winky fixed the room. At first he wasn't sure who it was, but the calm he felt caused him to realize that it was Hermione. Nothing was said between them, neither felt anything was so pressing that it needed to be discussed. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was Hermione sitting quiet beside him with a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles.

As soon as he was asleep, Hermione watched as Winky placed him in the bed. As they left, she turned to Remus, "how can he turn out the way he has, yet have gone through so much?"

Remus hung his head, "what surprises me most is that he didn't blow sooner. I remember when he told me about facing the dementors and what he saw, I felt horrible that he had one memory of his parents, and it was the worse one he could have had."

Returning to the rest that had remained, Remus gave Molly a dark look but said nothing. Hermione walked over to Ron, Neville and Ginny. The four of them sat lost in their own thoughts but drew strength from each others presence. The only people who said anything were Bill Weasley and Moody.

"That was fairly impressive," Moody said quietly.

"I'll say," Bill replied, "I've never seen anyone tear into my mom before."

Moody cocked his eyebrow, "I was talking about his restraint, from what I heard he could have done some rather bad things if he lost it. And I mean to all of us if what I understand from Dumbledore is true."

Bill looked shocked and stood contemplating this new information. Bill came to a decision after a few minutes of thought, he only hoped that the rest of the order understood his reasoning. When he first had heard about Harry from his family, he didn't see a hero, he saw a boy struggling with the expectations that a world that he didn't know place upon him. That boy and the person he saw now were different. The person Harry had become had the look of a man who understood that they might not come out of what was ahead alive, but still went forward anyway.

Alastor Moody thought about the boy that had just blown in the room, stirred everyone up, and then left again. He remembered talking with Lupin about the boy, as Black was prone not to give any information that was desired unless you wanted to wait an hour, and he compared the image to this one. He wasn't one to try and draw conclusions, but he had drawn a picture of a kid struggling to deal with way too much on their plate.

Moody had talked with Dumbledore, after his conversation with the boy about his house elf. His description of not being able to even speak when it was inferred that having the house elf loyal only to the boy was a bad thing, had started his mind to thinking that maybe there were two Harry Potters. One was the boy that everyone knew, he was kind and compassionate and was the typical hero. The other was the type that broke any rule or thing that was in between him and his goal.

When he had overheard Black telling some poor fool who had brought up Potter he vaguely listened to what was being said, and it had paid off. Black was rambling on about the first time he actually talked to Potter. But what caught Moody's attention was Potter's response to Pettigrew. The boy was willing to sacrifice a person, no matter how deserving, to the Dementors.

Meeting Bill Weasley's eyes, Moody recognized the look that said he had made a decision. It was time to see exactly what could be done to push Harry to the point that he could be the person who could face an army who with his own.

"I believe we might need some help my boy. It's time to prepare to go on the offensive," Moody said with mock calmness. Bill simply nodded. Each went to a separate person to begin an offensive campaign to forge the world they wanted.

Remus and Tonks stood beside each other, drawing strength from someone that saw through what was on the outside and gave the comfort they desired. Remus noticed Moody moving through people, talking to them in hushed tones. He couldn't hear all of it, but he heard enough to know what was happening. Moody simply nodded in recognition and continued what he was doing. Few people knew that Remus had long ago been given the task to try and bring the werewolf population on the side of the light for this war, and that he had realized that there might just be a way. He was loathed to use it however, as it involved putting Harry in a position that he hated.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next morning Harry found himself in bed and his room restored to right. Winky appeared and greeted him. "Master Harry Potter is needing to get up sir, breakfast is ready."

Harry nodded, "what happened after I walked out?"

Winky shrugged, "master's guest leave, Winky and Dobby clean."

"Anyone stay?"

"Master's Weasleys both stay, and another named Longbottom."

Harry nodded, he assumed the two that stayed were Ron and Ginny, as they were the only two he really felt like dealing with. Showering and getting dressed, Harry made his way down to breakfast. Sitting at the table were Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Ron and Ginny. Greeting them with a nod, he sat down and began his meal.

Eating quickly, he stood up and made to begin reading his new books. Before he moved two steps, Remus said " I want to talk to you about something Harry, it will take just a few minutes." Waiting until Remus caught up, Harry went into the dueling area and waited until Remus started. "Understand Harry, that I am somewhat the messenger."

Taking a deep breath he said, "Bill and mad-eye both asked to talk to you at a later time in more detail, but the basic stuff is that they want you to help them try and win over various members of the non human races and ministry respectively."

Harry looked surprised, "why me? Surely there is someone else."

Remus sighed, "there might be, but you have to look at it as a war of politics. Dumbledore won't push for equal rights for non-humans, it's his policy to keep his hand visibly off. You however, you can push for equal rights under the law. Like allowing centaurs their right to be recognized as a legitimate organization by the ministry."

Harry nodded, "they deserve that at least. But that can't possibly be all."

Remus nodded, "there are people who want things to be on a level playing field. People who struggle because of their heritage, because their not," his face twisted in disgust, "pure blood." Shaking himself, he continued, "there are a lot of people that want things to change, but don't see a way to get things to change."

"Which means they need a figurehead. Someone to look to as a beacon." Harry closed his eyes, he understood the why, but didn't like the situation this would put him in. "They do realize that I hate using my fame right?"

Harry could hear Remus shift his weight, "yes, but you have to realize that it's there, and it doesn't appear to be going away anytime soon. Since it's there, you might as well use what you have to mobilize forces on your side of the coming conflict."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him for a few minutes. "They didn't say when they wanted to talk did they?" Harry understood what Remus had said, and it made sense because Voldemort had the Giants on his side. Harry knew that there was no way he could face off with Voldemort if he placed an army in between the two of them, unless Harry had an army to fight for him as well.

Remus wisely decided against celebrating in front of Harry and told him he would contact them and set up a time. Remus also explained about trying to bring the werewolf community on their side by Harry actively trying to change things.

They decided to continue later, as Harry's friends had finally finished their meal and come to find him. Harry looked at Hermione, who bowed her head and wouldn't meet his eyes. Turning his attention back to the rest, he said, "is there something you need?"

Ginny walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. "That's for being an arrogant prat."

Harry simply cocked an eyebrow, "feel better now," his tone slightly condescending. Ginny's eyes widened in response, much to the annoyance of Harry. "Did you think hitting me is going to accomplish anything? Sorry, but I have more pressing matters."

Is this about that prophecy," Neville asked. Noticing Harry tense, Ron jumped in, "you know what it says!" Then a look of confusion crossed his face, "but I thought no one heard it when it broke."

Harry sighed, "I know enough."

Hermione leveled a glare at Ron before saying, "you really shouldn't put to much stock in divination Harry."

Harry smirked at her, "I don't, but Voldemort does." Seeing everyone but Hermione wince wiped his smirk away. "Now, do you have anything that you actually want, or can I go back to my studies?"

No one moved, so taking this as his cue, Harry made his way down to the library to pick up some new spell books, as he intended to save the ones he bought for later study. About a minute later, Hermione joined him. They sat in agreeable silence, neither feeling the need to say anymore than they usually did.

It was a couple of days before anyone actually tried to say anything to Harry about his attitude during his 'birthday party', and it was Neville who did it. They were both sitting in the library reading a book. "Thank you," Neville said quietly.

Harry glanced up, "for what?"

"For helping my do well on Defense Owl." Neville smiled slightly, still looking at his book, "and for helping me to gain the confidence to actually relax in class."

Harry smiled and nodded. Soon after Neville left and Hermione came in. She didn't say anything, she never really had to. They sat and read for awhile until they got up to practice dueling. As they walked in, they saw Ron and Ginny involved in a duel.

Both were actually good, their aim was fairly true and they used a good variety of spells, but they obviously didn't want to hurt each other. While it was sweet, it was also restricting them in the way they fought each other.

A quick glance to Hermione, which was agreed with a nod, Harry walked into the middle of the two of them, causing them to pause. Using this to his advantage, he quickly fired stunners and binding spells at the two of them. While they were able to block at first, they quickly succumbed to his onslaught. Harry levitated them side by side and woke them. After waking them he said, "you shouldn't have stopped, I was a foreign element to your fight. You should have removed me as quickly as possible and then continued to duel."

He glared at the two of them, "Your other fault is that you were holding back." As they started to respond, he talked over them, "better to be injured here, than dead out there." He removed their bindings after placing them out of the way. He didn't need to look to see that Hermione had already taken her place across from him.

No one said anything as they got underway. Ron, Ginny and Neville sat in stunned awe at them going at it. Spells flashed faster than they had ever dreamed. Suddenly it became evident that Harry was taking what he told them verbatim, and Hermione seemed used to it.

They watched Harry duck and roll, all the while firing as fast as he could. Harry lips didn't even move as he hurled spells at Hermione, scoring several hits. Hermione was no slouch either, though she didn't dodge nearly as much, she did her fair amount of ducks and rolls. Hermione used more spells to defend, which seemed to be the main idea in her strategy, let Harry wear himself out.

Harry fired various spells, what they lacked in diversity they made up for in raw power. Their intensity was incredible, but Ginny noticed that Harry's eyes, which usually showed a little emotion, were completely dead. Harry wasn't just practicing, he was really trying to hurt her.

Ron must have noticed this as well, as he had started to move in between them. Without breaking stride in their spells, they each sent a spell to stop him. The result was that he was unconscious and bound. Ginny and Neville watched slack jawed as the two slowly closed the distance between each other. It was then that Ginny realized that they were almost dancing, their movements were made in regard to each other almost the same instant that the other moved. It was awe inspiring to watch as they closed to with in ten feet.

Neville noticed Hermione's eyes seemed almost black, their intensity seemed to be trying to boar a hole through Harry. The way she was moving belied her habit of sitting in the library, she moved smoothly, as if she were listening to a tune that no one heard. Her eyes were looking at Harry with intensity, yet he also noticed a slight hesitance in her movements. It was as if she were afraid to hurt Harry, yet she still attacked him as hard as she could.

No one could tell exactly why Harry and Hermione stopped, but they did. Harry stood with his eyes closed, breathing fairly normally given that he had been running around for the better part of two hours. Hermione on the other hand, was taking great gasping breaths and looked like she was trying not to fall down. A couple of seconds later Harry placed an arm around her waist and let her finish catching her breath.

Winky appeared and announced that lunch was ready. This broke the stasis that seemed to have fallen in the room, though Ginny noted that Harry hadn't let go of Hermione. Neville had freed Ron and helped him up. Ron looked confused, but quickly said, "what were you doing Harry? You could have hurt Hermione!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, exhaustion clear on his face. "Weren't you listening earlier? Which would be better, that I hold back and Hermione get hurt or killed, or that I push as hard as I can so that it will be less likely to happen?"

Ron sputtered, obviously not having thought about it. Harry continued to support Hermione down to the kitchen for lunch. It was obvious that this duel was very hard on her, she looked half-asleep and completely drained. Harry sat her in a chair and filled her plate, clearly having done it before. What surprised the three newcomers was that Harry seemed to respond to Hermione without anything being said.

It shocked Ron that all Harry had to do was glance at Hermione and she would smile, even laugh as if she had been told a joke. He lowered his face, but kept watching them. He could feel envy boil up in him, even though he tried to suppress it. They seemed completely relaxed around each other, seeming to forget that the rest of them were even there. What was worse was that Tonks and Remus acted as if this was completely normal, even going so far as to smile while watching them.

Ginny was doing the same as her brother, she watched the two of them, hurt rising up in her. Hermione knew that she liked Harry, yet here she was flaunting it before her. Hermione had told her more than once that she was not interested in complicating her relationship to Harry by getting involved in anything but a platonic friendship. Hermione had sworn that she wouldn't get in her way! Even though Ginny had made very big steps towards getting over her embarrassment when around him, even coolly saying that she had gotten over him, she still felt for him the same as before, except that it was now even stronger.

Neville held his cup up, covering most of his face. He watched Ron and Ginny glare at Harry and Hermione respectively. He knew that there were going to be some fireworks sooner or later, no one can keep their feelings for someone bottled up for long. He was fairly sure that Harry and Hermione were unaware of Ginny and Ron's feelings, but that wasn't exactly their fault.

Neville happened to glance at Mr. Lupin and Tonks and saw an expression that he knew was probably on his face as well, events were now in play that would either make or break their friendships.

**A/n: 4688.Tonight the part of Ginny will be played by Lennier, the part of Neville will be played by Vir Cotto, unfortunately the role of Ron has been strangely vacated. If you know who these characters are, then I suppose you can figure out where this is going.**


	5. Movement into Gray

**Movement into Gray**

The days fell into a routine, Harry and Hermione would each duel Ron and Ginny respectively, Neville dueled Remus, and Tonks supervised. Harry had noticed that Ron seemed angry about something, and took it out on him. It was helpful in that it allowed Harry to play just as hard.

Hermione was struggling with the new attitude from Ginny. She fought like she had to prove that she was better than her in this. Like Harry, this allowed Hermione to push Ginny to her upper limit, which was still woefully short of hers or Harry's.

Harry started moving backwards while Ron pressed what appeared to be an advantage. Hermione knew that he was moving towards her, deciding to change up their opponents routine. They didn't have to plan it, they just responded to the idea instantly. Knowing that they were two steps away from each other, they continued to fight waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, they switched positions and she now faced Ron. He froze for a moment, but that was all she needed. She heard Ginny drop and knew that the fight was over. She leaned back and felt Harry lean against her.

"Neat trick," he asked with a smile on his face. She wasn't sure how she knew that there was one, but she did.

"Yea, worked like a charm," she replied. She had noticed that Neville gave them an odd look, but said nothing.

They both took a step forward and resumed supporting their own weight. It wasn't hard for people to see that they were incredibly at ease and well in tune with each other. Harry went to help Ginny up, but she got up looking slightly upset. She and Ron walked over to the side and sat down to catch their breath, and were soon joined by Neville who watched them as if they were going to do something.

Harry kept his posture relaxed, as he tried to keep from letting his plan from being known, but as usual it was a hopeless endeavor. Hermione blocked his spell and quickly countered. This started their duel with a smile on each of their faces, but they didn't smile for long.

Harry watched as her eyes darkened, her intensity making him want to smile, though he didn't. Harry dodged her spells with relative ease, though it was only because he knew her so well that he was able to. He looked her straight in the eyes, breaking contact only when he had to. He felt as if he were moving through a well rehearsed dance, all they lacked was music.

Harry felt the magic coursing through his body, singing with the intensity of the fight. He saw that Hermione felt the same, her eyes telling him without a word needed. He felt something trying to rise up inside him, something that he couldn't place, so he pushed it back down.

The two of them moved fluidly, responding with only what was necessary to dodge or block the spells. Hermione knew that something was off, she felt a little lost, even though she was pushing with all her might to beat Harry, she felt something rising in her but it suddenly vanished as if it were suppressed.

It wasn't the only time she'd felt it, in fact she had felt it almost every time they dueled. The harder they fought, the stronger it seemed to get, which caused her to feel lost. She couldn't place what it was, but she knew that it was important.

Moving closer, she could see that Harry seemed to be struggling against something, but not against her. She pushed against the barrier, trying to get at what was behind it, but the harder she tried the harder it fought back. When she wasn't much more than two feet from Harry, she saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before she could tell what it was.

She knew that she was running on will at this point, but this was the only time she could figure out what was behind that barrier. She gave a final push and felt it give slightly. She wanted to cheer, but found that she couldn't stay standing anymore. Her legs gave out and she fell into Harry.

Harry was worried, Hermione had been pushing herself beyond her limits recently and was spending most of her day exhausted. Harry held her, knowing that today was worse than usual. He had seen triumph in her eyes before she collapsed, and was curious as to why.

Winky summoned everyone to dinner, as Harry helped Hermione down to the kitchen. While he was beginning to enjoy his summer, after all he had most of his friends with him, Harry was afraid that the Sword of Damocles would soon drop onto them.

As Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen to see Luna Lovegood talking to Winky about in a language that made no sense.

Harry noted that everyone else was seated and eating while watching Luna with expressions ranging from amused to confused. As they sat down, Luna turned to greet them. For a moment, she seemed to be looking at them for something, then smiled "so good to see you again Harry, Hermione. How has your summer been?"

Harry smiled as well, "as well as can be expected, how about you?"

She shrugged, "my father and I had a wonderful vacation, we didn't find the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks though." With that, conversation turned to light-hearted things, plans for the school term and various pranks they wanted to do.

After they finished eating Ginny and Luna left to do some of the homework that they still had left to do, Hermione went to the library, and Ron to do 'something' that he didn't want to say. This left Harry in a rare moment of alone time in which he wasn't studying.

It lasted all of one minute.

Bill walked in, reminding Harry that they had to be at Gringotts in an hour. Groaning, Harry muttered, "of course, that's the only possible reason I was left alone." Going upstairs for a quick shower, he found that Winky had already laid out a semi-formal robe for him to wear.

Once he had returned downstairs, there was about thirty minutes before they had to meet with the Goblins. Fortunately through an agreement with the Goblins, Harry would arrive via portkey ten minutes before the meeting.

Harry sat in the lounge with Bill in the lounge and asked, "anything in particular that might be good for me to know before this meeting?"

Bill leaned back into his chair, shifting to get comfortable. "Only that you need to watch what you promise to them. Some things are out of reach for us to promise."

They chatted back and forth about the Goblin they were to meet with, Aljan. Aljan risen through the ranks by making keen business decisions for the last fifteen years, this placed him in a unique position of being the one goblin with strongest ties to the Wizard World.

Soon enough it was time to leave. Harry was nervous about not having Hermione there in case things started to go over his head, but he needed to show that he was strong enough, to himself mostly, that he could face whoever he needed to.

After stumbling for a moment from the landing, Harry quickly got his bearings, which didn't help much. They had appeared in an empty office with no way of figuring out where exactly in the building they were.

Soon enough a goblin entered. He carried himself with a sense of dignity that didn't seem to be arrogance. His features were sharp, and his eyes moved with intelligence and curiosity. He seemed to appraise Harry for a moment before saying, "welcome gentlemen, I am Aljan. If you would be seated."

Once seated, Aljan said, "I am not like my compatriots, I prefer not to beat around the bush. What can you possibly offer Gringotts Mr. Potter, that could convince us that your side is better than no side?"

A quick glance at Bill made it clear that this was not what he expected. "Aside from the fact that Voldemort," Harry noted that Aljan didn't flinch, "will most likely try to exterminate your entire people?"

Aljan smirked, "your people have not been able to do it, what makes you think he can?"

"Possibly by throwing one of his allies at you, the giants that we know are on his side for example, and taking down the survivors. What little I understand leads me to believe that even your magic has a lessened effect against them." Harry sat back and waited for a reply. He noted that Bill was oddly silent.

"That still leaves what you could offer us in exchange for our cooperation."

Harry looked him straight in the eye, "from what I understand of the last time Voldemort rose to power, the human magic folk were too proud to ask for help from those who might benefit from a stable economy, I don't have that problem. By working with us, you help create a stable environment where business can flourish, instead of fear. After all, if people are scared they tend to keep more cash in a place where they can control it." Harry was unsure where all this was coming from, it seemed as if he were channeling Hermione or something.

"That is very true Mr. Potter," Aljan said, his face turning serious, "but what would you require of us?"

Harry took a steadying breath, what did he want from them? He vaguely heard the voice that often sounded like Hermione point out that goblins are very effective in combat. "I would like for some of your fighters to aid us in the event we have a large scale confrontation with Voldemort's forces. Also any intelligence you can provide would be welcomed."

Aljan nodded, "I will discuss it with my superiors. To whom should I address the response?"

Harry calmly met his eyes and replied, "Harry Potter."

Aljan nodded and quickly departed. Another goblin escorted them to the more public areas of Gringotts and they were left to their own devices. As they walked out into Diagon Alley, Harry glanced at his watch, and realized he needed a new one. "How long did all that take? My watch is busted."

Bill glanced at his watch, "about an hour, which means there are another two before anyone expects you to be back." He smiled, "anything you want to do in the mean time?"

Harry nodded, "get a new watch." As they exiting the Leaky Caldron to go into muggle London, they passed a wizard in a floor length black jacket. The only reason that they noticed him was that he was muttering under his breath about the foolishness of 'non magic folk'. By the time Harry turned to get a closer look, the wizard was gone.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and they soon arrived back at Grimmauld Place ahead of schedule. After Bill left, Harry wandered around looking for where everyone was. Since he wasn't in a hurry, and he knew that Winky would have told him if something were wrong, he wandered towards the dueling area.

Harry entered quietly, only to duck as a spell nearly hit him. Harry watched as Luna, who he admitted he thought of as a little off, was fighting against both Ron and Ginny… and winning.

Apparently Luna's Ravenclaw side was showing, because Harry was fairly sure that most of the spells she was throwing around were beyond anything that had been taught in the DA. Harry quickly disillusioned himself and sat back to watch the end of the fight.

He noticed Hermione, Neville, Remus and Tonks watching with shocked expressions. As he quickly made his way over to them, he noticed Hermione was taking note of every spell that was being fired back and forth.

Turning back to the duel, Harry noted that Ron and Ginny made an excellent team, they moved quickly to keep each other from being overwhelmed by Luna attacks. Luna was very quick, even with her opponents on opposite sides.

Luna conjured several statues, obviously using herself as the model, which she then sent to attack Ron while she turned her full attention on Ginny. Unfortunately that was her slip up. Ron fired a stunner which hit Luna in the back. In truth it was a cheap shot, but it worked.

As Ginny helped Luna back onto her feet, Harry started clapping. Hermione jumped. at which point he realized that he was still disillusioned. Quickly canceling the spell, he said, "well done. I walked in towards the end." Smiling he looked at Ron and Ginny, "you two make a good team." Turning to Luna, "I'm pretty sure we didn't get into actual dueling practice, so that was very good. Where did you learn to do all of that?"

Luna smiled, her eyes taking on a distant look, "oh, I studied while we were back at Hogwarts." As she met his eyes, a slight pained look flashed over her features. Harry suddenly got the image of a girl walking to class alone, sad because no one wanted to be her friend.

Harry said nothing, but he could tell Hermione and Luna knew something had happened. As everyone started to leave towards their various individual pursuits, Harry knew that he needed to talk to Dumbledore. If he were right, he had just read a memory of Luna's. He hoped he was wrong, because he didn't want to think of a friend being shunned.

A quick letter via Dobby was met with a similar response. Dumbledore would meet tomorrow to discuss the renewal of his Occlumency lessons.

* * *

**A/n: 2298 words. A few of you got the Babylon 5 reference. For those of who didn't, B5 was a sci-fi show that aired in the US a few years back. The only reason I made those comments was that I like those two characters and some elements of their arcs will be similar. Twenty points if you get the reference to a character named Aljan.**

**Now if only my muse will be as helpful as G' Kar's… Oh, and by the way, Ron is my least liked character that is a good guy.**

**Nairojam: but who would be G' Kar?**


End file.
